In the case where printing upon paper is to be done using an automatic printing machine, it is necessary to feed paper into the printing machine under constant or uniform conditions, or alternatively, in the same mode. Also in the case where paper sheets of different sizes are to be cut to the same size, it is necessary to arrange the sheets with respect to each other such that at least two sides of the sheets are properly aligned. These paper arranging operations have conventionally been done entirely by means of manual labor. When a heavy load of paper is to be handled, it is indeed very difficult to perform, and such required labor requiring a lot of time with a very poor degree of efficiency. Moreover, such manual operations often led to operational and efficiency difficulties, such as, for example, crushed or wrinkled corners as may be caused by dropping the sheets during a reversing operation, thus leading to a non-uniform arrangement of the papers.
For these reasons, the applicant of this invention has previously made a study of paper arranging devices capable of automatically and uniformly stacking loaded sheets of paper by loading a bundle of sheets from an overhead position, and thereby endeavoring to improve the working efficiency of such systems.
This system is designed to re-load a bundle of sheets in an incremental mode from a paper feed rack installed adjacent to the paper arranging device. In this system, the bundle of sheets was slid over a bridge plate device spanning a gap defined between the paper feed rack and the paper arranging device, and into the paper arranging device. Moreover, the bundle of sheets was fed into the paper arranging device in an overturned state by means of a reversing device.
However, since the paper arranging device of the above-mentioned structure was too large in height from its installed level to the paper re-loading position, its lower half portion had to be partially embedded beneath the floor level or, alternatively, an elevated working platform upon which a worker is disposed had to be provided.
Therefore, in the former case, the floor of the factory must be re-constructed for the purpose of installing the device, thus leading sometimes to the case where it is impossible to install the device because the building cannot be reconstructed due to its structural characteristics. Moreover, in the latter case, the working platform is positioned in front of the device, thus leading to the difficulty of carrying the paper to and from the paper feed rack and the paper arranging device. In addition, since the working position is higher, there is greater danger to the operating personnel disposed at such an elevated level, and in addition, more inconvenience and loss of efficiency with respect to constant operating time should, for example, the papers be dropped.